pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skiploom
Skiploom (Japanese: ポポッコ Popocco) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Skiploom is the evolved form of Hoppip, and it evolves into Jumpluff at level 27. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Route 14 (Day) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 14 (Day) |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Hoppip |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Diamond:Route 205(North) (Poké Radar) Pearl:Fuego Ironworks (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Evolve Hoppip |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Hoppip |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Hoppip (White only) |bwrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type= |Trozei=Secret Storage 10 Secret Storage 20 Endless Level 2 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Great Canyon (1F-3F) Pitfall Valley (15F-20F) Joyous Tower (42F-46F) Remains Island (B15F-B20F) |PMD2=Foggy Forest (1F-11F) Lush Prairie (1F-5F)}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=The bloom on top of its head open and closes as the temperature fluctuates up and down. |silver=It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun. |crystal=As soon as it rains, it closes its flower and hides in the shade of a tree to avoid getting wet. |ruby=Skiploom's flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees F. How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer. |sapphire=Skiploom's flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees F. How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer. |emerald=It blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees F. Because its flower's blooming changes with the temperature, it is sometimes used as a thermometer. |firered=It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun. |leafgreen=The bloom on top of its head open and closes as the temperature fluctuates up and down. |diamond=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |pearl=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |platinum=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |heartgold=The bloom on top of its head open and closes as the temperature fluctuates up and down. |soulsilver=It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun. |black=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |white=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |black 2=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |white 2=It blooms when the weather warms. It floats in the sky to soak up as much sunlight as possible. |x=The bloom on top of its head opens and closes as the temperature fluctuates up and down. |y=It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 188 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 188 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 188 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 188 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 188 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 188 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 188 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 188 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 188 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Skiploom BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Skiploom XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr = Skiploom XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Gallery 188Skiploom_OS_anime.png 188Skiploom_Dream.png 188Skiploom_Pokemon_Stadium.png 188Skiploom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon